月が来る時 (When the Moon Comes)
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: When the moon comes, huh? Bagaimana rasanya harus menghadapi 'itu' sebelum memulai misi? Bagaimana ekspresi para lelaki ketika rekan perempuannya sedang berada di hari 'itu? / Chapter 4: Tim 7 / semacam spin off atau side story dari saya yang kangen rookie twelve.
1. Tim Gai

**月が来る時****(When the Moon Comes)**

**Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**#01: Tim Gai**

Tim Gai sudah berkumpul di gerbang Konoha dan bersiap untuk berangkat misi. Seperti biasa, pemimpin mereka serta salah satu anggota sangat bersemangat sampai keduanya meninggalkan dua anggota lagi di belakang dengan tatapan tidak senang. Masa muda, sih, masa muda. Tapi, kalau sampai meninggalkan rekan satu tim, tidak lucu juga.

Berkat omelan Tenten, Gai dan Lee akhirnya bergerak dengan kecepatan normal saja. Mereka melompati pohon-pohon sambil membicarakan sedikit tentang misi mereka dan tipe lawan yang harus mereka hadapi nantinya.

Di tengah percakapan, Tenten merasakan daerah perut dekat pinggang hingga menuju punggungnya sakit. Ia hampir saja salah menapak cabang pohon dan untungnya tidak terjatuh. Gadis bercepol itu sedikit tertinggal di belakang dan rekan-rekannya menyadari itu. _'Jangan. Tolong.'_ batin Tenten khawatir, pelan-pelan mendekati Gai, Lee, dan Neji dengan wajah agak pucat. Mereka berhenti di satu cabang pohon.

"Tenten!" Lee menghampiri Tenten yang bersandar pada batang pohon. "Ada apa? Kau sakit?" tanyanya, ikut khawatir juga.

"Hm," Tenten mengangguk lemah. Bukannya ia tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Hanya saja, ia takut kalau-kalau... _'Aku harap bukan. Biasanya juga bukan tanggal segini...'_ harapnya lagi, sambil mengelus pelan perutnya. "Ayo, lanjut lagi!" ajaknya.

Neji, dengan ekspresi datarnya, turut mendekati Tenten. "Kalau tidak tahan tidak usah dipaksakan," katanya. "Kita belum jauh dari desa. Kau bisa kembali jika mau." usulnya.

Gai melompat ke arah Tenten juga dengan sumringah. "YA!" serunya. "Untuk mengumpulkan semangat masa muda juga diperlukan istirahat!" teriaknya, sambil mengacungkan ibu jari ke hadapan Tenten.

Dengan senyum tipis, Tenten menggeleng. "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa," Ia mulai berdiri tegak dan bersiap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. "Nanti kalau ada apa-apa, sebisa mungkin kuberitahu pada kalian." Senyumnya mulai tampak untuk meyakinkan teman-temannya—dan dirinya sendiri kalau barusan hanya sakit perut biasa karena melompat-lompat sehabis melahap sarapannya tadi pagi.

Setelah sekitar tiga jam perjalanan, Gai memandu murid-muridnya untuk istirahat sejenak. Di satu lokasi dalam hutan tersebut, Neji dan Tenten memilih untuk duduk dan sesekali berbaring. Dan, sudah bisa dipastikan, Gai—si pemandu yang mengajak istirahat—dan Lee yang tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu istirahatnya, malah berlatih Taijutsu dengan objek batang-batang pohon dan batu-batu di sekitar situ.

Neji tidak berusaha menahan mereka karena percuma saja. Ia hanya memejamkan mata sambil duduk bersandar dengan tangan bersilang di dada menikmati waktu istirahatnya. Tenten yang berbaring tidak jauh darinya pun mengambil posisi tidur dengan kedua tangan di atas perut serta ransel sebagai bantalnya. Sesekali, Neji mengintip Tenten yang terlihat tidak bersikap seperti biasa; Menjadi _tsukkomi_ dan mengomel keras pada Gai dan Lee. Ketika Tenten bangkit dari rebahannya, Neji kembali memejamkan mata cepat seperti posisi awal.

"Aku mau pipis dulu," pamit Tenten, pergi menjauh dari mereka. Tetapi, tiba-tiba ia berhenti melangkah. Membalikkan tubuh ke arah mereka. "Jangan mengintip!" Ia mengingatkan dengan ekspresi menakutkan.

Lee terkejut, sontak mengambil posisi hormat tanda menajwab 'tidak akan kulakukan!'. Gai tertawa. Neji juga merasakan ada degupan di jantungnya dalam posisi setenang itu. Tetapi, intinya, mereka bertiga lega kalau Tenten masih Tenten yang seperti biasa.

"Jangan khawatir, Tenten!" seru Lee menenangkan. "Kalaupun Neji tiba-tiba memakai Byakugan-nya—"

Neji tersentak. "Oi!"

"—kami akan berteriak!"

"Aku juga tidak pernah berpikir untuk melakukannya, Lee!" kesal Neji, disambut oleh tawa riang penuh kemenangan dari Gai dan Lee.

Selang lima belas menit, Tenten kembali. Ia baru saja membuktikan bahwa memang tidak apa-apa dengan kekhawatirannya sebelumnya. _'Haaah~ Berarti memang sakit perut biasa.'_ Senyum Tenten mengembang ketika kembali ke titik peristirahatan mereka. Ia mendapati bahwa ketiga temannya sudah bersiap-siap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. "Hee?! Sudah mau lanjut lagi?!" ceplosnya dengan mata membulat lebar.

"Yosh!" kata Lee. "Waktu istirahat sudah selesai!"

Tenten menganga, dagunya hampir jatuh ke tanah. "TAPI KALIAN BERDUA SAMA SEKALI TIDAK ISTIRAHAAAT!" teriaknya, ingin menangis saja dengan kelakuan kedua pemilik alis tebal tersebut.

Neji mengoper ransel Tenten kepada si pemilik. "Tenanglah. Nanti ada jam makan siang lagi." ujarnya.

"Begitu, ya... Baiklah. Ayo, lanjut lagi."

Mereka kembali melompati pohon-pohon sambil bercengkerama mengenai strategi yang akan digunakan saat menyerang dan bertahan nanti. Mereka juga dipecah menjadi dua tim, yaitu Gai-Tenten dan Neji-Lee. Tepat ketika Neji menyebutkan pemecahan tim itu, Tenten kembali merasakan ngilu di perutnya. Ia sedikit lega ketika keseimbangan tubuhnya tidak oleng seperti saat keberangkatan tadi. Tapi, kekhawatiran itu muncul lagi.

"Berdasarkan informasi, desa yang selalu diperbudak oleh lawan tidak jauh lagi dari sini," Gai memberitahu. "Jadi, kita akan berhenti sebentar untuk makan siang." Ia berhenti pada satu titik dekat sungai dan cukup rindang untuk menikmati makan siang mereka.

Masing-masing membuka bekal dan duduk di posisi ternyaman mereka. Baru saja Tenten melahap beberapa suap, si duo alis tebal berulah lagi. Berdua menyantap makan siang mereka sambil melatih keseimbangan di atas tumpukan batu, kemudian melompat, lalu menghancurkan batu-batu tersebut dengan posisi tangan tetap memegang kotak bekal dan sumpit.

"GAI-SENSEI! LEE! MAKAN YANG BENAR!" teriak Tenten sampai berdiri karena kesalnya. Ia berlaku _tsukkomi_ seperti biasa. "KALAU SEPERTI ITU BISA-BISA KALIAN SAKIT PE—" Nyeri di perut Tenten mulai lagi. Wajahnya memerah dan ia memutuskan untuk pelan-pelan duduk di samping kotak bekalnya.

"Tenten?" Neji meletakkan kotak bekalnya dan mendekati Tenten. "Kau sungguhan tidak sedang sakit?" Si Hyuuga berpikir dalam kekhawatirannya, karena tak ada dari mereka yang merupakan ninja medis. Juga, Tenten belum memberitahukan rasa sakitnya seperti apa untuk mencari obat-obatan yang diperlukan.

Gai dan Lee berhenti bermain dan memandangi Tenten juga. Begini-begini, mereka peduli juga, lho, hehe.

Tenten meremas bagian bawah bajunya. "Tidak..." Lalu, ia merasakan sesuatu mengalir di dalam 'sana'. _'Tidak... Jangan...'_ Ingin menangis saja rasanya. Kenapa harus di saat-saat begini? Ia benci keadaan ini. Tapi tak ada yang bisa disalahkan. _'Aku mau memeriksanya. Kkh, bagus kalau tidak. Kalau iya, aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak membawa'nya' sekarang...'_ Pikiran Tenten berputar-putar. Ia berusaha mencari cara untuk keluar dari permasalahan ini. Namun, ada satu hal yang takkan bisa dicegah olehnya, dan hal itu yang membuatnya takut. "Aku mau pipis dulu." katanya memberanikan diri, lalu berdiri dengan lemas sembari memegangi perut.

Berjalan selangkah. Dua langkah. Tiga langkah. Empat langkah—

"Tenten, celanamu merah."

Nada kalem Neji, yang sangat polos, sontak membuat Tenten mundur kembali sampai bersandar pada sebuah batang pohon. Ketakutannya benar-benar terjadi. _'Sial. Sial! SIAAAL!'_ Tenten berteriak frustasi dalam hati. Andai ia bersama Yondaime Hokage saat ini, Tenten ingin dirinya dibawa kembali ke Konoha dalam sekejap, membersihkan diri, lalu kembali ke tempat mereka saat ini.

Melihat wajah Tenten sudah semerah tomat, Gai berlari menuju ranselnya dan mengeluarkan pakaian ketat cadangannya. Ia mendekati Tenten dan memberi kode agar mengikatnya di pinggang untuk menutupi bagian belakang Tenten.

"Gai-sensei..." Tenten terharu karena guru alis tebalnya ternyata masih punya hati untuk 'melindungi' muridnya.

"Tenten..." Gai juga ikut menangis entah karena apa. Ia mengepalkan tangan dengan penuh air mata yang berlinang. "Apapun yang terjadi, katakan saja padaku! Jangan sungkan dan malu!" serunya sambil tersedu-sedu, meyakinkan Tenten bahwa sekalipun Gai seorang pria, ia tetaplah guru yang akan membimbing dan melindungi muridnya.

Di belakang sana, Lee masih kebingungan. "Gai-sensei! Apa yang terjadi?!" Ia celingak-celinguk melihat Tenten yang menangis, Gai juga menangis, dan Neji yang mengangguk-angguk mengerti dalam posisi duduknya. "Hah? Kalian kenapa?!" Ia bersikeras untuk meminta jawaban tapi semua sibuk dengan perasaan dan pikiran masing-masing.

Neji beranjak dari posisi duduknya. "Ayo," Ia memegang pundak Tenten, berjaga-jaga jika si rambut cepol itu tidak kuat berjalan. "Kutemani mencari—"

"WOAHHH!" Tenten mendorong Neji keras, tidak bermaksud sebenarnya. Sekujur tubuhnya merinding ketika telapak tangan Neji bersentuhan dengan pundaknya yang masih dilapisi oleh bajunya. Ia tahu betul sindrom ini. "M-maaf, Neji. Aku tidak—" Tenten memalingkan wajah dari Neji.

Lee semakin bingung karena perubahan sikap Tenten tersebut. Tidak biasanya. "Tenten..." Ia mendekati Tenten dengan dramatis dan wajah penuh rasa ingin tahu. Gerak-geriknya tanpa sengaja menunjukkan kalau ia ingin menyentuh bagian tertentu dari tubuh Tenten. "Kau baik-baik saja...?"

Sebelum sempat menjitak Lee, Gai sudah didahului oleh Tenten yang menendang Lee sampai terpental dan jatuh ke sungai. Tubuh Neji bergetar melihat reaksi Tenten barusan. Ia merasa pernah melihat ini sebelumnya. Pupil kosongnya hanya menatap ngeri dari Tenten menuju Gai yang sedang memarahi Lee karena ketidaktahuannya.

"T-Tenten..." Neji menunduk, ingin menawarkan niat awalnya, tapi wajah Tenten masih sangat seram. "K-Kau... Ma-mau kutemani... atau p-pergi sendiri?" Tak disangka, seorang Neji Hyuuga juga bisa ketakutan karena misteriusnya Tenten di hari 'merah'. Salah sedikit saja, ia juga bisa menerima serangan seperti pada Lee tadi.

"Hm," Tenten mengangguk pelan. "Sepertinya lebih baik denganmu saja." Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah, cemberut, lalu ingin menangis. Ia kesal sekali kenapa hari ini datang tiba-tiba tanpa pemberitahuan, dan bukan waktu seperti biasa pula. _'GYAAAAAAHHH!'_ Benar-benar, ia membutuhkan kunai Hiraishin milik Yondaime sekarang.

Akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah dulu menjadi Neji-Tenten dan Gai-Lee demi kenyamanan dan keamanan Tenten. Neji menemani Tenten untuk bersih-bersih ke satu rumah warga setempat, sedangkan Gai dan Lee melapor untuk menjalankan misi pada kepala pimpinan di daerah itu.

"Neji."

"Y-ya?"

"Sebenarnya..."

Seperti yang sudah dijelaskankan sebelumnya, Tenten tidak membawa peralatan untuk hari 'merah'nya. Jadi, ia mengajak Neji untuk ke warung atau _konbini_ yang ada untuk membeli peralatan yang dimaksud. "K-kutunggu di luar saja—"

"Kalau mau ikut juga tidak masalah."

Nada datar Tenten membuat Neji semakin bimbang untuk ikut menemani masuk ke dalam atau tidak. Ia khawatir Tenten melemah dan terjatuh—yah, Tenten tidak mungkin selemah itu—tetapi juga terlalu malu jika tidak sengaja melihat peralatan yang dibeli oleh Tenten. Ia menunggu di kasir, membelakangi Tenten dengan tangan bersilang di dada.

"Aku yakin kau juga pernah melihat Hinata begini."

Neji tersentak dengan rona merah tipis di wajahnya. Ia membiarkan Tenten berjalan mendahuluinya. Tanpa sadar, ia menatap lama bagian bawah Tenten yang tertutupi oleh pakaian ketat Gai. Ketika Tenten berbalik karena Neji tak kunjung menyusulnya, ia lagi-lagi terlonjak. "M-maaf!" Ia mengusap-usap belakang lehernya karena salah tingkah. Saat sudah berada di posisi yang sama dengan Tenten, ia membelokkan wajah ke kiri agar Tenten tak melihat ekspresi panik dan malunya.

"Tidak perlu berlebihan begitu," Tenten menyadari perubahan sikap Neji, sepertinya. "Aku hanya kesal, karena biasanya tidak di tanggal ini." curhatnya, agar Neji juga tidak menjauhinya karena masalah begini. Tidak nyaman juga diperlakukan berbeda oleh sebab perkara kecil.

Neji menghela napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan diri. "Perutmu tidak sakit lagi?" tanyanya, mencoba senormal mungkin walau jantungnya masih berdegup-degup. "Tadi tidak sekalian beli obat?"

Tenten menggeleng. "Tidak mau pakai obat. Nanti ketergantungan." Ia menjawab seperti jawaban-jawaban perempuan pada umumnya. Dan memang, tidak disarankan oleh orang tuanya untuk mengonsumsi obat pereda.

"_S-sou ka_..."

Kemudian, semuanya berjalan seperti biasa. Mereka beristirahat satu malam di sebuah penginapan dan menjalankan misi dengan aman sentosa. Tak terkecuali Tenten yang melakukan penyerangan dengan semangat berkobar-kobar dan bertubi-tubi, membuat Neji, Lee, dan Gai tidak mendapat bagian untuk menyerang lawan.

"GROAAAAAHHH! _HAYAKU KAERITAAAAAAAAAAAIII_!" teriak Tenten sekeras mungkin, diikuti oleh keluarnya senjata-senjata dari gulungannya tanpa henti. Ia tidak sadar kalau rekan-rekannya juga menghindari serangan darinya.

"T-Tenten... Tak kusangka efeknya sebesar ini..." Neji bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon.

Melihat semua lawannya sudah tersungkur, Tenten berhenti bergerak untuk mengatur napasnya. "He? Lee? Neji? Gai-sensei? Kalian di mana?" tanyanya, menyisir pandangan ke sekelilingnya.

Ketiga manusia yang disebut keluar dari persembunyian dengan wajah lusuh dan pakaian compang-camping.

"Tenten... Itu baru semangat masa muda..." Gai terhuyung ketika mengucapkannya.

"Maaf, aku—" Nyeri lagi. Tenten terduduk sambil memegangi perutnya. Teman setimnya sontak mendekati. "Kkh... Sialan..."

"Tenten...?"

"_Kono haraita_… _CHIKUSHOOOOOO_!"

Sejak itu, Tim Gai minus Tenten mulai rajin membaca buku-buku psikologi tentang bagaimana memahami perasaan dan perilaku perempuan—serta cara menghadapi dan menghiburnya—ketika menjalani hari 'merah'.

**-****Bersambung****-**

P.S: **Tsukkomi** = straight man. Biasanya diidentikkan dengan ucapan marah-marah atas reaksi kebodohan (Boke) yang dilihatnya. **Konbini **= minimarket.

Mwehehe~ Dimulai dengan Gai Han! Ini efek liburan dua bulan dihabiskan dengan rewatch Naruto SD dan dilanjutkan oleh Naruto Shippuuden dan Naruto Kecil(?), jadi kangen semuanya. Kangen Neji juga, euy :')

Ini udah berusaha se-IC mungkin dengan tsukkomi khas Tenten dan semangat masa muda Gai-sensei dan Lee XD Neji di sini sudah tobat dan tidak terlalu dingin lagi karena setting-nya setelah Ujian Chuunin melawan Naruto XD Jadi, sah-sah aja kali, ya, buat dia sedikit gugup, wkwkwk XDa

Next! Tim 8! Kurenai Yuuhi no Dai Happan!


	2. Tim 8

**月が来る時****(When the Moon Comes)**

**Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**#02: Tim 8**

Pagi hari, di depan pintu kamar, Hinata sedang mondar-mandir untuk memutuskan sesuatu. Masih sekitar setengah jam lagi sampai waktu Tim 8 berjanji untuk berkumpul di gerbang Konoha sebelum berangkat misi. Gadis sulung Hiashi Hyuuga ini sudah sangat siap berangkat, terlihat dari ransel yang sudah bertengger di punggungnya. "Bawa atau tidak? Bawa atau tidak~?" Ia terus menggumam dengan kepala menunduk dan kedua tangan merapat pada bagian bawah lehernya. Mungkin sudah belasan kali ia mengelilingi koridor rumah mewahnya itu.

Dari balik dinding, Neji memperhatikan itu beberapa saat lalu. _'Hinata-sama, dia akan berangkat misi, 'kan?'_ batinnya, sembari masih mengintip dengan rasa penasaran. _'Kenapa masih mondar-mandir begitu?'_

"Huwaaa, bagaimana ini?"

Pekikan Hinata terdengar cukup melengking dan mengagetkan Neji. Ia segera muncul dari persembunyian. "Hinata-sama!" serunya khawatir, menghampiri sang adik sepupu. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Hinata tak kalah kaget. "N-Neji-niisan! _Ohayou__ gozaimasu_!" sapanya, gelagapan karena seseorang menotis kebingungannya.

Neji tidak membalas sapaan Hinata karena paniknya. "Kenapa belum berangkat? Hari ini ada misi, 'kan?"

"A-ah, _hai_! _Ittekimasu_!" Hinata membungkuk sejenak, lalu berlari canggung keluar rumah dengan perasaan gelisah dan sedikit takut. Sambil berlari kecil, ia sedikit menyesal karena tidak langsung memutuskan saja tanpa mondar-mandir tidak jelas seperti tadi. Ia berpikir lagi. _'Seharusnya kemarin hari terakhir, jadi tidak perlu dibawa,'_ Sedikit lagi ia sampai di gerbang Konoha. _'Tapi, tetap saja aku takut kalau sampai muncul lagi...'_ Hinata ingin menangis saja dan pulang ke rumah, tetapi waktu tidak akan cukup lagi jika ia kembali lagi. Hanya bisa berharap.

_**Tap tap tap**_

Hinata baru melihat Kiba dan Akamaru yang berlindung di balik jaket di bagian dada sang pemilik. "Kiba-kun! _Ohayou_!" sapanya dengan sedikit terengah karena terus berlari dengan rasa panik dari rumah sampai tujuannya saat ini.

"Yo! Hinata!" Kiba mengangkat tangannya, disambut dengan gonggongan imut dari Akamaru kecil.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, anggota Tim 8 sudah berkumpul dengan lengkap, termasuk pembimbingnya, Kurenai Yuuhi. Mereka pamit pada penjaga gerbang, Izumo dan Kotetsu, lalu segera masuk ke hutan dan berlari beriringan dengan kedua tangan menjulur ke belakang.

Masih dengan perasaan gelisah, Hinata berusaha keras untuk memfokuskan pandangannya. Menit-menit awal, ia masih bisa mendengar perintah dari Kurenai untuk melacak jejak musuh dengan Byakugan dan melakukannya dengan cepat. Setelah beberapa kali, barulah refleksnya mulai melemah. Kurenai sampai harus menyebutkan nama Hinata dua kali agar ia bereaksi.

"Hinata!"

"_Hai_!" Byakugan Hinata aktif. Tapi kemudian, ia merasakan sesuatu mengalir di bawah sana. "_Shimatta_!" serunya, refleks menonaktifkan Byakugan dan berhenti dengan tubuh yang kaku. Wajahnya pucat, dikira ketakutan melihat musuh yang menyeramkan oleh rekan-rekan setimnya, termasuk Kurenai.

Mendengar seruan Hinata barusan, ketiga temannya berbalik dan mendekati putri Hyuuga tersebut.

Kiba yang pertama kali mendekatinya. "Hinata! _Daijoubu ka_?!" Suara gonggongan kecil Akamaru ikut mewakili perasaan khawatir dari Kiba.

Hinata diam dengan wajah menunduk. Ketiga temannya sudah ada di depannya saat ini. Mereka menunggu sampai Hinata berbicara. Ada dua asumsi; Musuh yang terlalu kuat, atau Hinata sedang dalam masalah. Hinata mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan dirinya sehingga ia melebarkan kuda-kuda kakinya.

Tangan kiri Hinata memegang perut. "K-KURENAI-SENSEEEIII~" jeritnya dengan wajah memerah dan ingin menangis berurai air mata. Sesaat ia sadar, bahwa mereka masih di dalam perjalanan menuju desa target musuh. Di sana, mereka akan makan siang, tidak langsung menjalankan misi. "A-_ano_, ayo kita lanjut!" ujarnya kemudian, mengepalkan kedua tangan, tetapi dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Kau yakin sedang tidak sakit?" tanya Kiba lagi, memastikan.

"Kalau kau sedang sakit, aku bisa menggendong—"

"TIDAK, SHINO-KUN! AKU TIDAK SEDANG SAKIT!" Hinata memotong tawaran bantuan dari Shino dengan gelengan kuat dan wajah memerah. Hiii, mendengarnya saja sudah merinding, apalagi membayangkannya.

Kurenai memperhatikan Hinata dalam diam. Alisnya sedikit bertaut. "Kalau tidak mau dengan Shino, ada aku sebagai pembimbingmu." tawar sang guru dengan nada lembut dan senyum penuh wibawanya.

Hinata berbinar mendengarnya. "Kurenai-senseeeiii..." Kali ini, air mata berurai, tapi bukan karena malu dan panik, melainkan senang. Dan kemudian, ia tersadar lagi. Sangat tidak profesional jika ia menerima tawaran itu pada gurunya, sedangkan gangguan yang dialaminya ini memang tidak membuat tubuhnya melemah. Hanya saja, ketakutan itu yang memicu penurunan refleksnya. "Ya, Sensei! Tapi tidak sekarang!" tolaknya, tegas. Kali ini sudah dalam keadaan normal. "Ayo, kita lanjut berlari!" ajaknya, kemudian mendahului mereka bertiga yang masih memandang Hinata dengan perasaan campur aduk; Didominasi oleh bingung bercampur khawatir.

Dalam larinya yang sudah kembali normal, Hinata membiarkan dirinya di posisi paling belakang sesaat setelah ketiga rekannya sudah menyusul dirinya. Dalam hati ia menyesali mengapa tidak membawanya saja tadi pagi. Mengapa ia membuang-buang waktu untuk memutuskan. Mengapa kehadiran Neji yang tiba-tiba malah membuatnya gugup dan memilih untuk langsung berangkat.

_'Neji-niisan! Ini bukan salahmu! Tapi aku malu!'_ batin Hinata dengan rona tipis lagi di wajahnya.

Di kediaman Hyuuga, Neji yang sedang berlatih dengan sang paman, Hiashi, seketika merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia tersentak, terlihat pula dari pergerakan matanya. _'Nani sore?!'_ Serangan sempurna Hiashi yang mengarah ke dadanya hampir saja mengenainya kalau Hiashi tidak menyadari bahwa Neji sedang lengah pada sesuatu di luar dugaannya. "Maaf, Hiashi-sama!"

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Neji menggeleng. "Mari kita mulai lagi!" Ia memposisikan kuda-kudanya untuk bersiap kembali. _'Seperti... Ada yang sedang membicarakanku...'_ Ya, ia berbohong. Andai saja kau mengetahui sebabnya, Neji.

Kembali pada Tim 8. Mereka sudah berlari dan mendekati desa warga setempat yang menjadi sasaran serangan musuh. Sebelum beroperasi sore nanti, mereka telah berencana untuk melaksanakan santap siang dulu pada satu rumah makan yang ada di sana. Keempatnya terlihat sangat selera dengan hidangan yang disediakan dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda—Tidak, hanya Shino dan Kurenai yang berbeda. Kiba dan Hinata berbinar-binar layaknya manusia normal, Kurenai tersenyum tipis dengan wajah penuh wibawa dan keibuannya, lalu Shino...

Yah, dengan kerah pakaian yang menutupi setengah wajahnya, kita bahkan tidak tahu apakah dia meneteskan air liur atau tidak. Kacamata hitam pekatnya pun tak menunjukkan tanda apapun tentang keadaan bola matanya saat ini. Apakah di dalam hatinya ia berekspresi seperti Kiba dan Hinata atau Kurenai? Harapannya, sih, seperti Kurenai saja, lah. Sedikit menggelikan jika seperti Kiba dan Hinata. [Kecuali jika Author mengambil plot dengan setting seperti di Boruto]

Keempatnya mengucapkan '_Gochisousama_!' dengan keadaan perut yang cukup termanjakan. Setelah minum beberapa teguk, Kurenai memulai percakapan untuk membahas strategi saat misi nanti. Ketiga murid bimbingannya antusias ingin mendengar. Namun, yang namanya distorsi bisa datang dari mana saja.

Hinata kembali merasakan ada aliran di bagian bawahnya. "Se-_Sensei_..." Ia menunduk dengan wajah memucat dan sedikit tegang. Kecepatan degup jantungnya meningkat perlahan. Rasanya seperti sedang berhadapan dengan musuh yang menahan dirinya dengan Genjutsu. Ah, gurunya juga spesialis Genjutsu, 'kan? "_Chotto_... Mau ke toilet dulu." Ia bangkit berdiri, masih dengan wajah menunduk dan aura gelap, berjalan keluar dari zona duduk mereka. Kali ini tidak tegang lagi, melainkan layu seperti bunga yang tidak disiram berhari-hari.

Ketiga rekannya kembali menatap Hinata dengan perasaan campur aduk; Bingung, khawatir, dan curiga. Shino dan Kiba segera bertelepati.

_'Biasanya, kalau perempuan mengubah suasana hati dengan cepat, dia sedang kenapa, ya?'_ bisik Kiba di dalam pikirannya, tanpa disadari Kurenai yang duduk di hadapannya.

_'Aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin ia sedang memikirkan—'_

Belum selesai Shino berucap, Kiba memotongnya. _'Tidak, tidak!'_ tolaknya, sok tahu apa yang menjadi kalimat Shino berikutnya. _'Tidak mungkin ia memikirkan Naruto dengan eskpresi suram seperti itu! Lagipula, untuk apa, di saat-saat seperti ini!'_ Akamaru menggonggong pelan dari dadanya.

"Aah, Hinata! Celanamu basah!" seru Shino, menunjuk frontal ke arah belakang Hinata yang sudah berjarak sekitar dua meter dari mereka.

"Gyaaa!" Hinata gelagapan. Wajah pucatnya berubah memerah dan ia akan jatuh karena gugupnya. Kiba dan Shino—seperti biasa—dengan sigap menahannya dari belakang secara serentak. "Kiba-kun! Shino-kun!" Sentuhan mereka yang sesungguhnya masih dilindungi oleh jaket krem Hinata membuat bulu kuduk Hinata berdiri dan mengambil seribu langkah mendekati Kurenai, sedikit menggelayut manja di lengan kiri sang guru, karena dirasa itulah tempat ternyaman. "Te-terima kasih atas pertolongan kalian! Ma-maaf, aku malah berlari!" Tubuhnya semakin lengket dengan Kurenai yang mengelus pundak muridnya lembut untuk menenangkan putri Hyuuga itu.

Shino dan Kiba patah hati. Mereka kembali dengan lesu ke tempat duduk mereka. Syukurnya, Hinata peka akan hal itu.

Gadis Hyuuga itu berhenti bergelayut di lengan Kurenai. "Kiba-kun, Shino-kun... _Hontou ni gomennasai_!" Ia menunduk, merasa bersalah. "A-aku hanya—"

"_Maa, maa~ Daijoubu_!" Kiba menunjukkan senyum cerahnya kembali. "Aku mengerti. Sedang di 'hari merah', 'kan? _Wakatta, wakatta_~" Ia menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepala, seperti kebiasaan Naruto saat berjalan.

'_Are_? Kiba-kun... Dia tahu?'

Kiba mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Tentu saja! Karena aku punya kakak, jadi aku tahu!" celetuknya, membaca pikiran Hinata. "Tidak perlu malu, Hinata! Kau bisa mengajak Kurenai-sensei untuk beres-beres, biar kami berdua yang pergi ke penginapan duluan." Ia mengacungkan ibu jari ke depan seperti kebiasaan Lee dari Tim Gai. Akamaru mengangguk dengan suara gonggongan pelannya.

Shino mengangguk dalam diam. _'Sou da. Aku juga pernah membacanya di suatu buku.'_ Tiba-tiba, ia memukul meja dengan kedua tangan, menimbulkan suara mangkuk dan gelas yang membentur meja kayu tersebut. "Jadi, kau tadi berhenti berlari karena itu?!" Ia teringat saat Hinata menolaknya ketika memberi tawaran untuk menggendong. "_Hontou ni sumimasen deshita_!" Shino menunduk dalam-dalam sampai wajahnya terlihat oleh ketiga rekannya.

Hinata tersanjung. "_Chigaimasu_, Shino-kun!" Ia menggeleng kuat. "Salahku karena malu untuk mengatakannya!"

"_Hai, hai_~" Kurenai melerai permintaan maaf mereka yang dikhawatirkan tidak akan berujung. "Shino, Kiba, segera ke penginapan dan pesan dua kamar. Kami berdua akan membeli sesuatu dulu." Setelah meneguk mililiter terakhir dari gelasnya, Kurenai berdiri. "Tapi sebelum itu, adakah dari kalian yang memiliki sesuatu untuk menutupi bagian belakang Hinata?"

Shino dan Kiba saling memandang untuk sesaat. Keduanya menggeleng.

"J-_jaa_... Aku akan memakai jaketku saja." Hinata mulai menurunkan _zipper_ jaket kremnya sampai kemudian Kiba memerintahkannya untuk berhenti.

"Hi-Hinata! Pakai jaketku saja!" Ia sigap melepaskan jaket kelabunya dan memberikannya pada Hinata. Akamaru yang porsi tubuhnya masih cukup kecil telah berpindah ke atas kepalanya. _'Abunai, abunai... Jangan sampai orang-orang melihat Hinata tanpa jaketnya kecuali keluarganya... dan dalam keadaan terdesak...'_ Kiba menghela napas lega setelah dikagetkan oleh tindakan Hinata barusan, yang menurutnya sangat berbahaya. Ia menyeka sebulir peluh di pelipis kanannya.

Shino ikut tersentak. Memorinya kembali pada saat Ujian Chuunin melawan Neji beberapa waktu lalu. Entah protektif sebagai teman atau apa, ia sepemikiran dengan Kiba bahwa jangan sampai ada yang melihat Hinata tanpa jaket kecuali dalam dua keadaan yang telah disebutkan barusan. Termasuk rekan timnya—Yah, kecuali Kurenai, karena mereka sama-sama perempuan.

Wah, baik sekali kalian!

Hinata langsung mengikatkan jaket Kiba di pinggangnya. Setelah itu, Shino dan Kiba pamit. Sampai mereka keluar rumah makan, barulah Kurenai dan Hinata membayar ke kasir lalu menuju _konbini_ terdekat.

Sambil berjalan, Hinata bercerita singkat. "Sebenarnya, Sensei, kemarin adalah hari terakhir," Ia mengeratkan tali ransel di pundaknya. "Tapi, tiba-tiba tadi mengalir dan ternyata masih sederas ini..." ungkapnya, dengan perasaan sesal yang kembali muncul karena tidak membawa 'perlengkapan'nya tadi pagi.

Kurenai tertawa pelan. "Mungkin karena masih di usia belia, jadi terkadang masih tidak teratur." jelasnya, maklum, membuat Hinata benar-benar seperti bercerita dengan ibu kandungnya.

Gadis Hyuuga itu tersenyum. Merasa bersyukur bisa menjadi murid bimbingan Kurenai Yuuhi. Dengan sisi _introvert_-nya, ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menanggulangi kegugupan jika di bawah bimbingan Gai, Asuma, atau Kakashi ketika mengalami kejadian seperti ini.

"Ne, ne, Kurenai-sensei?"

"Hn, _nani ka_?"

"Kalau aku di posisi Tenten-san, Ino-san, atau Sakura-san, bagaimana Gai-sensei, Asuma-sensei, dan Kakashi-sensei bereaksi ketika aku memberitahukan situasi ini?" Hinata penasaran juga, dan membayangkan betapa ciutnya dirinya saat mengungkapkan hal sensitif seperti ini pada lawan jenisnya.

Kurenai ikut berandai-andai, namun tak terbayangkan. "Daripada itu, aku khawatir padamu, apakah sanggup mengungkapkannya atau tidak." Ia tertawa lagi.

"Hmm... Seandainya sanggup?"

Alis Kurenai mulai bertaut. Ia melanjutkan pengandaian dengan situasi yang berbeda. "Gai _ka_~ Asuma _ka_~ Kakashi _ka_~" Telunjuknya mulai mengetuk-ngetuk dagu. Tak disangka, ia akan berpikir serius mengenai hal ini. Yang dibayangkannya adalah, mereka bertiga akan gelagapan mendengar murid perempuannya mengungkapkan hal kewanitaan begini. _'Hm... Tapi mereka sudah mempelajarinya saat di akademi. Aku tidak yakin mereka akan gelagapan...'_ Ia mengangguk-angguk tidak jelas, lalu menggeleng-geleng. _'Mungkin mereka akan menghadapinya dengan normal? Gai mungkin akan terkejut dan berlebihan dengan semangat masa mudanya. Asuma... Mungkin sedikit salah tingkah. Kakashi... Dengan sikap dinginnya, mungkin dia akan menemani Sakura dengan tenang.'_ Kurenai mulai mengeluarkan suara-suara menggumam.

"Kurenai-sensei?"

"Ah, aku juga penasaran! Bagaimana, ya, mereka akan menanggapinya~? Hahaha~"

**-Bersambung-**

Yaps! Ini akan jadi chapter yang paling _gentle _dan santuy karena Kiba punya kakak, Shino orangnya misterius tapi diam-diam juga pinter, pembimbingnya wanita pula. Beruntung sekali, ya, Hinata. Ahahaha~ XD

Chapter ini paling lama prosesnya dan terakhir dikerjakan, dong, karena susah cari konfliknya karena tahu rekan setim Hinata itu terlalu baik seperti ini :') Tapi ternyata sampai 2000an juga words-nya :')

Next! Tim 10! Asuma Sarutobi no Dai Juu Han!


	3. Tim 10

**月が来る時****(When the Moon Comes)**

**Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**#03: Tim 10**

Di suatu sore dengan gradasi langit petang yang indah, Tim 10 mengunjungi sebuah kedai _yakiniku_ untuk makan malam. Rencananya, sehabis makan, mereka akan beristirahat di suatu penginapan dekat kedai itu, karena misi akan dilaksanakan esok pagi.

Asuma, Shikamaru, Ino, serta Chouji sudah duduk rapi mengelilingi satu meja dengan segala hidangan yang ada lengkap dengan pemanggang di tengah-tengah mereka. Semua menu terlihat sangat segar dan enak untuk disantap. Mereka bersama-sama mengucapkan '_Itadakimasu_!' dan mulai melahap bagian masing-masing dari mangkuk dan piringnya.

Baru menelan tiga suap, tiba-tiba saja Ino merasa tidak selera. Ada perasaan aneh di perut dan kepalanya. Pergerakan Ino yang lambat dan mulai berhenti disadari oleh teman-temannya. Ino sendiri merasa bersalah dan tidak enak, sembari mengelus pelan bagian perutnya.

"Ada apa, Ino? Kau sakit?" tanya Chouji yang berada tepat di depan Ino. Mulutnya masih dipenuhi oleh beberapa potong _yakiniku_.

Ino menunduk sedih. Ia menggeleng. "Tiba-tiba merasa tidak selera." ujarnya pelan. "Boleh dibawa ke penginapan saja untuk bagianku?"

"Kau tidak sedang diet, 'kan?" tanya Shikamaru, ingin memastikan, agar Chouji juga tidak meraup bagian Ino.

Ino menggeleng lagi. "Ah, kalau Chouji mau, tidak masalah juga, kok. Hehe." Ia berusaha tersenyum dan merelakan bagiannya. Lagipula, Ino juga tidak sedang sangat lapar dan tidak yakin masih selera melahapnya di penginapan nanti.

Asuma merasakan ada yang berbeda dari Ino. Setelah meneguk setengah gelas air, ia bertanya pula pada Chouji. "Hm, Chouji, bagaimana?"

Air muka Chouji berubah sedih. Bukan lantaran tidak rela menyisakan untuk Ino, tetapi justru khawatir pada keadaan gadis Yamanaka itu karena nafsu makannya hilang secara mendadak, tanpa tanda-tanda spesifik sebelumnya. "Ya, bawa saja ke penginapan," balasnya, tidak tega melihat Ino yang masih mengelus-elus perutnya dan bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman. "Kalau kau sakit, nanti kita tidak bisa menjalankan misi."

Ino terharu mendengarnya. Ia tersenyum hangat mendengar itu. Namun, respons yang bisa ia beri hanyalah anggukan. Setelahnya, Ino mundur sedikit agar bisa bersandar pada dinding yang menjadi pembatas dengan meja pelanggan di belakang mereka. Kakinya juga diluruskan agar tidak terlalu tegang. Ia menunggu mereka sampai selesai makan dan sesekali meneguk air hangat yang telah dipesan Asuma.

"Nanti, setelah sampai di penginapan langsung mandi saja lalu tidur, ya." pesan Asuma dengan nada lembut, selembut ayah kepada gadis tersayangnya.

Sekali lagi, Ino cuma mengangguk dengan wajah lesu.

Sehabis makan, mereka membayar dan langsung pergi ke penginapan dekat kedai _yakiniku_ tersebut. Asuma memimpin dengan memesan kamar dan membayarnya, lalu masing-masing mereka masuk ke kamar masing-masing; Ino sendiri, Shikamaru dan Chouji sekamar, Asuma juga sendiri. Masing-masing merapikan pakaian dari ransel mereka dan membasuh diri serta kegiatan bersih-bersih lainnya.

Di kamar Ino, ia berbaring di _futon_ dengan keadaan perut yang sudah mulai nyeri. _'Kuso, aku punya perasaan buruk tentang ini...'_ batinnya dengan tubuh menghadap ke langit-langit kamar dan memegangi perutnya. _'Tapi, tadi sehabis mandi masih bersih, sih,'_ pikirnya lagi, di dalam ruang penginapan yang cukup temaram, hanya disinari oleh cahaya rembulan lewat jendela yang belum ditutup sepenuhnya olehnya. _'Huah~ Semoga saja tidak.'_ harapnya, beranjak untuk menggeser tirai jendela, lalu menarik selimut _futon_-nya sampai ke leher. Padahal, ia ingin sekali membahas strategi misi nanti bersama ketiga temannya yang pasti sedang berdiskusi saat ini di kamar Asuma.

Mulai pukul sembilan malam tadi, Asuma, Shikamaru, dan Chouji masih sibuk membicarakan misi. Sudah sekitar lima jam berlalu dan mereka memutuskan untuk menyudahi saja pembicaraan itu dengan kesimpulan yang cukup memuaskan. Asuma meminta kedua muridnya untuk membelikan minuman dingin di mesin minuman yang berada tepat di samping kedai _yakiniku_ tadi. Ia ingin memanjakan perutnya sebelum tidur.

Ino bermimpi. Ketika menjalankan misi, ia sedang memposisikan tangannya untuk membuat kunci Shintenshin no Jutsu. Tetapi, dalam sekejap, musuh sudah menusuknya dengan kunai dari belakang sampai tembus ke perutnya. Dalam sekali sampai Ino tercekat dan mati rasa. Asuma mengangkatnya menjauh dari tempat bertarung dan meneriaki namanya.

Kelopak matanya terbuka. Ia terbangun dengan degup jantung yang keras dan sedikit peluh di dahi. "HAH!" Posisinya berubah dari berbaring menjadi duduk dengan kaki lurus ke depan. Rasa nyeri itu datang lagi. Kemudian, ia merasakan ada yang basah di bawah sana. Takut-takut, Ino berusaha menguatkan diri untuk bergeser keluar dari area futon-nya untuk memastikan sesuatu.

Baik, ada noda merah di sana. Matanya membulat lebar. Ia ingin sekali berteriak, tapi mungkin sadar keadaan bahwa langit masih gelap, jalanan juga sepi, hanya lampu-lampu jalan serta sinar bulan yang mengisi kekosongan di luar sana. Ini masih pagi sekali, tebaknya dalam hati. Pikirnya, masih lewat beberapa jam dari tengah malam. Benar saja, ketika ia menoleh pada jam weker di meja kecil di belakangnya, jam masih menunjukkan pukul dua pagi lewat sedikit.

Tubuh Ino bergetar, ketakutan bercampur panik. "_Dame da... Dame da..._" bisiknya dengan suara bergetar. Bola matanya bergerak tidak karuan, mencoba berpikir untuk melakukan apa dulu.

Ino memutuskan untuk mencuci dan membilas dulu _futon_-nya di kamar mandi, lalu berencana untuk merendamnya saja sampai pagi. Untungnya, setiap kamar disediakan dua _futon_. Jadi, ia bisa tidur dengan _futon_ yang satunya.

Kembali ke masalah selanjutnya. "_Doushiyou_... Aku harus lapor ke siapa..." Ia berjalan-jalan keliling kamar untuk memutuskan melapor pada siapa. Pasalnya, semua teman timnya adalah lawan jenis. Sambil menggigit bibir bawah, ia merasa Hinata dari Tim 8 beruntung sekali memiliki Kurenai Yuuhi sebagai pembimbing. Masalah ini mudah saja dilaporkan padanya tanpa perasaan tabu.

Setelah berpikir selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit, Ino menyadari bahwa mereka bertiga sesungguhnya tidak bersifat _ero_ sedikit pun. "Tapi tetap saja malu..." Ia menutup wajah memerahnya dengan kedua tangan. _'Ah, bagaimana kalau Asuma-sensei saja? Se-setidaknya, dia sudah mengerti hal-hal begini...'_ timbangnya, masih sedikit ragu.

Seketika, terasa lagi aliran di bawah sana.

Ino refleks membuka pintu kamar dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar Asuma. Pintu diketuk. "S-_sumimasen_. Asuma-sensei?" Di lorong gelap, wajah merah Ino masih terlihat jelas. Ia menunggu dengan debaran jantung yang cukup kencang. Mulai menyusun kalimat yang 'normal' untuk melaporkan masalah ini pada guru perokoknya.

Pintu dibuka. Membuat Ino sedikit terlonjak dan mundur selangkah agar tak terlalu dekat dengan Asuma yang kini sudah berada di hadapannya. Pelan-pelan ia mengangkat wajah paniknya yang memanas untuk memberitahukan apa yang sedang terjadi. "S-Sensei..."

Asuma kaget melihat eskpresi sang murid. "Ino! Ada apa?" Spontan, ia menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi putri pemilik toko bunga itu. Ya, ia khawatir kalau Ino terserang demam karena wajahnya yang merah itu. "Kau sa—"

Refleks, tanpa sengaja, tak bermaksud, Ino menepis tangan Asuma dengan kekuatan yang cukup lemah. Bulu kuduknya berdiri untuk beberapa saat. "Ah, g-_gomennasai_!" Ia terkejut sendiri pada perilaku tidak sopannya. Sambil menunduk-nunduk, ia berucap dengan suara bergetar. "S-Sensei... Merah..." Tangannya mulai menyilang ke belakang untuk memberikan kode lewat gestur. Kepala dan matanya belum sanggup untuk menatap sang guru secara langsung. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, sesekali serong ke belakang kanan atau belakang kiri.

Asuma menghela napas lega—ditambah, ia mengerti arti gesture Ino, karena gadis di hadapannya itu berani membuka diri untuk masalah seperti ini. "Mau ke _konbini_ atau tanya ke pihak penginapan?" tawarnya, seramah mungkin agar Ino bisa mengandalkan dirinya sepenuhnya sebagai pembimbing di Tim 10.

Ino tak kalah lega. Sang guru ternyata benar-benar paham soal ini dan tidak membuatnya tabu. "Ke pihak penginapan!" jawabnya cepat. "Kalian baru saja selesai membicarakan misi, 'kan? Aku tidak mau merepotkan Sensei, kau juga perlu istirahat." ujarnya, tidak enak juga menghabiskan waktu Asuma hanya untuk masalah kecilnya seperti ini, sekalipun letak konbini 24 jam tidak terlalu jauh dari lokasi penginapan mereka.

Putra Sandaime Hokage itu mengangguk mengerti. "Kembalilah dulu ke kamarmu, cari kain penutup atau ganti celana, lalu kita tanyakan bersama." nasihatnya, lalu dibalas oleh anggukan gadis bersurai pirang di hadapannya itu.

Bersiap-siap untuk belok kembali ke arah kamarnya, Ino berjalan dengan kedua tangan menutup bagian belakangnya, menjauhi kamar Asuma. Belum jauh melangkah, tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh salah satu teman setimnya dari belakang sana. Dengan cepat, ia berbalik lagi agar noda merahnya tidak dilihat oleh mereka. "A-Ah, Shikamaru, Chouji, _ohayou_, hehe." Berusaha keras untuk menutupi rasa salah tingkah, Ino tetap mundur perlahan menjauh dari mereka.

"Ada noda di belakangmu," ceplos Chouji inosen, menunjuk Ino dengan sekaleng minuman ringan dingin di tangan kanannya. "Kau barusan terjatuh?" tanyanya, masih dengan persen kepolosan yang sama.

"A-_ano_..." Ino gelagapan, dan tumben dia tidak membangkitkan emosi dan amarah seperti biasa ketika orang-orang salah menanggapi keadaannya. "_Chotto_..."

Shikamaru menautkan sebelah alisnya. "_Mendokusei_..., untung saja aku bukan perempuan," Kalimat ini mendapat tanggapan membingungkan dari Chouji di sebelahnya. "Ino, kalau mau menitip sesuatu, kami bisa belikan di _konbini_." tawarnya, mengerti sekali keadaan Ino saat itu jika membayangkan perubahan sikap ibunya yang sangat drastis ketika ia masih belia.

_'Sasuga, IQ 200,'_ Ino menelan ludah. Syukurlah, Shikamaru tidak mengatakan hal-hal aneh. "Biasanya aku bawa, tapi kali ini lupa," akunya, mulai merutuki diri sendiri. "Maaf, ya, dari tadi membuat kalian khawatir. Aku juga tidak menyangka terjadi begini." sesalnya kemudian, mencoba untuk membayar rasa khawatir mereka bertiga saat makan malam tadi.

Asuma dan Shikamaru menggeleng, menerima permintaan maaf dari Ino tersebut. Chouji masih celingak-celinguk kebingungan, tapi tak satupun dari mereka berencana untuk menjelaskan. Shikamaru sendiri paham bahwa keberadaan mereka akan membuat Ino terhambat untuk kembali ke kamarnya—karena harus berjalan mundur—jadi, ia segera memberikan minuman pesanan Asuma dan kembali ke kamar mereka lewat arah yang berlawanan dari arah kamar Ino.

Setelah mereka sudah berbelok, Asuma mengangguk dengan tujuan Ino segera kembali ke kamar. "Kutunggu di sini." pesannya, tersenyum tipis.

Ino mengangguk mengerti. Ia pun segera kembali ke kamar untuk mengganti celananya. Setelah itu, ia berlari pelan agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi derapan pada lantai kayu penginapan itu. "Sensei, nanti aku saja yang bertanya, ya." pintanya, ketika berjalan beriringan di samping Asuma di lorong penginapan.

"Hm." Asuma mengangguk.

"Sensei, aku ingin tetap ikut misi."

"Eh? Lalu, kenapa? Ikut saja."

"Tapi... Rasanya tidak nyaman. Ada yang menganggu di dalam 'sana'."

Sedikit terlalu jauh. Asuma terdiam setelah mendengarnya. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia juga laki-laki, seperti Shikamaru dan Chouji, tidak mengerti rasanya bagaimana karena tidak pernah mengalaminya. Ia diam selama beberapa detik. Tangan kanannya memasuki saku celana, tangan kirinya mengelus-elus belakang leher. "_Sou desu ne_..." Belum tahu rasanya jika punya anak perempuan yang baru saja beranjak remaja—hubungannya dengan Kurenai saja masih di bawah bayang-bayang. Kira-kira, Inoichi menjawab apa, ya, ketika ditanya seperti itu?

"Ini bukan tahun pertamaku, tapi tetap saja ketika di masa 'ini' saat menjalani misi itu rasanya tidak enak. Haha."

Ehm, sepertinya, Asuma perlu membaca buku ilmu _parenting_ sehabis misi kali ini. Tak disangka, Ino seterbuka ini mencurahkan isi hatinya. "Eh, benarkah?" Mulai menggaruk belakang kepala yang tidak gatal, ia mencoba bereaksi senormal mungkin. _'Kenapa lorong ini rasanya panjang sekali?'_ batinnya, mulai gelisah akan isi-isi hati Ino berikutnya.

"Kau tahu, Sensei, pertama kali mendapat 'ini', sehabis misi kita yang pertama, lho!" ucap Ino, dengan nada riang. Hei, riang? Apakah memori seperti itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan untuk dikenang?

Asuma sudah tidak tahan lagi. Gantian wajahnya yang bersemu. "Ino!" serunya, sedikit menyentak, tapi tidak terlalu keras. "Cukup bicaranya." perintahnya—lebih kepada permintaannya, telah mendongakkan kepala sedikit ke arah kanan atas.

Ino melihat gurunya yang memalingkan pandangan dengan polos. "Ah, _wakatta_." Ia mengangguk, kali ini tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dengan sang guru. Karena tadinya ia pikir Asuma tidak masalah dengan keterbukaan dirinya. Tapi sepertinya, ini sudah pada batasnya, dan Ino belum menyadarinya.

"Aku belum tahu rasanya punya anak perempuan. Jadi, m-maaf, aku tidak tahu harus merespons seperti apa."

Ino refleks menutup mulutnya. Sudah sadar. Bukannya malu, ia jadi merasa bersalah. "Harusnya aku yang minta maaf, Sensei, pfft," Tawanya tertahan. Lucu juga melihat gurunya salah tingkah begitu. "Karena aku juga biasanya cerita ke ayah, jadi, kupikir bercerita ke Sensei sama saja rasanya." Senyumnya sedikit mengembang, padahal ini masih dini hari.

"Hm. _Suki ni shiro_."

"Eh?"

"T-tapi, jangan salahkan kalau responsku tidak memuaskan."

"Ahaha, _wakarimashita_~"

**-****Bersambung****-**

P.S: **Futon **= jurus elemen angin—SALAH HAHAHA. Kantung tidur orang Jepang. Sering ada, kok, di Naruto. Waktu Naruto latihan sama Jiraiya juga ada yang di penginapan, hehe. **Ero **= dari kata 'erotic', atau kita sebut saja 'he***i' atau 'meshyum'.

Wiiih, Asuma-sensei salting, dong! Ahahaha XD

Next! Tim 7! Kakashi Hatake no Dai Nana Han!


	4. Tim 7

**月が来る時****(When the Moon Comes)**

**Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**#04: Tim 7**

Pagi-pagi buta dan masih gelap, Tim 7 sudah bergerak melompati pohon-pohon hutan Konoha. Ya, mereka masih di area desa asal mereka. Untuk sampai ke lokasi misi memerlukan waktu hampir sehari, jadi mereka berangkat pagi-pagi sekali agar bisa tiba tepat waktu di sana sesuai janji kedatangan mereka pada pemimpin daerah setempat.

Ketika mentari mulai menampakkan dirinya, Sakura merasakan sakit di perutnya. Ia berpikir bahwa sakit itu oleh sebab ia tidak melakukan 'ritual harian setiap pagi' sebelum berangkat misi tadi. Entah karena apa, baru kali ini ia terburu-buru mempersiapkan diri untuk berangkat misi, jadi tidak sempat untuk melakukan ritual seperti biasa. Sakura berusaha untuk mengabaikan rasa sakit itu dan terus melompat dengan tenang dari cabang ke cabang.

Hari sudah semakin terang. Sudah sekitar hampir tiga jam mereka melompat-lompat di hutan dan melewati tebing-tebing. Perut Sakura kembali terasa sakit, tapi berbeda dengan yang tadi. Kali ini disertai sedikit nyeri dan pegal di daerah panggulnya. Kalaupun ia merasa mulas, seharusnya terasa di lambung dan bagian depan perutnya, tetapi ini tidak.

"Kakashi-sensei!" seru Sakura dari belakang ketiga rekan setimnya. Setelah mereka berhenti dan berbalik, Sakura mulai berbicara. "Maaf, boleh kita istirahat sebentar?" Ia menunduk sambil meremas tali ransel di dekat pundak depannya. "Tidak masalah, untuk waktu istirahat selanjutnya boleh dikurangi."

Melihat perubahan ekspresi Sakura tersebut, Naruto khawatir dan berlari mendekatinya. "Sakura-chan, kau sakit?" tanyanya.

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil. Masih belum berani mengungkapkannya. "Ya, sepertinya kepalaku sedikit pusing," ujarnya, berbohong. "Mungkin karena kurang tidur kemarin."

"Hm?" Kakashi memiringkan kepala dari jarak lima langkah di depan Sakura. "Ada yang kau kerjakan kemarin malam?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa kemarin tidak bisa tidur..." Bukannya mendramatisir, tapi Sakura sendiri merasa akan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. "Perasaanku tidak enak, tapi bukan soal misi."

Mendengar itu, Sasuke yang awalnya tidak memberikan perhatian sama sekali, mulai berpikir mengenai apa yang keluar dari mulut Sakura barusan. Ia merasa akan terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura, bukan mereka, tapi tidak jelas sesuatu seperti apa itu. "Bagaimana, Kakashi?" Ia juga ingin mengetahui apa jawaban dari Kakashi.

"Baiklah," Kakashi memutuskan. "Tapi, sebaiknya kita cari tempat di dekat sungai," komandonya. "Seharusnya tidak jauh lagi dari sini. Sakura, masih tahan?" tanyanya pada gadis Haruno itu.

"Kalau tidak kuat, aku bisa menggendongmu, _-ttebayo_!" Naruto menampakkan barisan gigi kinclongnya dengan percaya diri.

Brrr. Sakura merinding mendengarnya. Tangannya melambai tanda penolakan, kepalanya menggeleng cepat dengan sebulir keringat panik di dahinya. Biasanya ia berteriak sampai meninju bocah Uzumaki itu, tapi kali ini tidak.

Sama seperti Sasuke, Naruto mulai merasakan ada yang lain pada Sakura. "Hm? Oke..." Ia memicingkan mata, berpikir, tapi tidak mengintimidasi si pemilik rambut pink itu. Menopang kepala dengan kedua tangan, Naruto berjalan mengikuti Kakashi dan Sasuke yang berada di depan mereka sembari berjaga-jaga agar Sakura tidak terlalu berada di belakangnya.

Sesampainya di titik yang dimaksud, mereka mengambil posisi masing-masing untuk duduk dan beristirahat. Naruto membasuh wajahnya di pinggir sungai di hadapan mereka. Sesaat setelah ia membilas wajah unyu(?)nya, ia melihat Kakashi di sampingnya. _'Kakashi-sensei! Dia mau membasuh wajah juga?!'_ Pikiran semua orang sama tentang ini. Naruto memfokuskan pandangan pada pembimbing berambut peraknya saat menunduk mendekati permukaan air sungai.

"Ah, Naruto,"

Naruto meloncat kaget. Hampir saja ia tercebur.

"Airnya jernih, ya." Kakashi menoleh dengan alis melengkung ke atas. Hm, ya, sepertinya ia tersenyum dan berbasa-basi.

Tubuh Naruto bergetar. Bola mata safirnya bergerak-gerak tak karuan. "Ah, _so-sou dattebayo_, ha-haha, hahaha." Ingin rasanya menarik masker sang guru, tapi Naruto sadar tidak semudah itu. Karena salah tingkah, bicaranya jadi gugup. Perlahan, ia mundur menuju tempat Sakura dan Sasuke duduk.

"Huh." Naruto duduk bersila dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Mulutnya meruncing dengan alis bertaut ke bawah. "_Kuso_..."

"Hn?" Dalam posisi berbaringnya, Sasuke bertanya. "_Nani ga_?"

Masih dengan bibir meruncing seperti bebek, Naruto bercerita singkat. "Kakashi-sensei, kukira tadi ia ingin membasuh wajah juga," Ia mendengus kesal. "Jadi—"

"Ada saatnya."

"Haa?"

"Ada saat di mana kita bisa melihat wajahnya—"

"HEEE~?" Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan seringai yang tidak seram, namun mengesalkan. "_Yappari, omae mo ki ni naru -ttebayo_~" Ia tertawa cengengesan menggoda teman setimnya yang terkenal dingin dan tidak pedulian itu.

Sasuke memalingkan pandangan ke kiri. "Hmph!" Ia berusaha untuk cuek, tapi sudah kelepasan. Mau bagaimana lagi? Haha.

Sakura sedang berbaring juga di balik mereka, dipisahkan oleh sebatang pohon. Ransel biru mudanya dijadikan bantal dan jaket Naruto dipakai untuk menutup wajahnya. Obrolan singkat Naruto dan Sasuke barusan benar-benar mengganggunya—karena penasaran dan ingin nimbrung juga—dan gagal membuatnya untuk tidur sejenak. Selain itu, rasa nyeri di perutnya pun menghalangi untuk berbaring dengan posisi nyaman.

_'Mou... Rasa sakitnya seperti saat—'_ Sakura membatin sambil mengelus pelan perutnya. "HAH?!" Ia spontan bangkit dan terduduk dengan wajah hampir pucat dan ketakutan. Sambil memeluk jaket Naruto, pelan-pelan ia berpindah posisi dan melihat ke rumput-rumput yang dijadikannya sebagai alas berbaring.

Heh. Sudah ada bercak merah tipis di sana. _'__**Shinu**__.'_ rutuk Sakura pada diri sendiri dengan pandangan horor dan perasaan ingin bunuh diri dengan teriakan beribu-ribu desibel.

"Hm?" Naruto membelokkan tubuh sedikit ke balik cabang pohon tempat dirinya dan Sasuke beristirahat. "Sakura-chan?" Ia melihat Sakura berdiri dengan senyuman paksa berjalan dengan sedikit bergetar.

"A-_ano_... A-aku mau p-pipis dulu, hehe..." Sakura berjalan dengan langkah canggung dan tidak nyaman dari samping kiri Naruto. _'Kuharap masih di _legging_ ini saja.'_ Ia menutup mata erat-erat, berharap agar sang waktu masih memberinya kesempatan untuk sekadar mengganti bagian dalamnya saja.

Tanpa membuka matanya, Sasuke tiba-tiba berbicara. "Kakashi juga sedang mencari sesuatu," katanya mengingatkan. "Pastikan dia tidak ada di dekatmu."

"H-_hai_!" Sakura mengangguk dengan wajah sedikit memerah. _'Hampir saja. Kalau tidak—'_

"Sakura-chan, belakangmu merah." Naruto menunjuk dengan polosnya.

"GWAH?!" Sakura terlonjak kaget dan berbalik menjadi berhadapan dengan Sasuke dan Naruto. _'Tamat riwayatku...'_ Wajahnya panik sekali dan mulai berkeringat. Sayangnya, ia meninggalkan jaket Naruto bersama ranselnya di sana dan tak ada sesuatu yang bisa menutupi bagian belakangnya.

Naruto memang urakan, tapi ia tahu bahwa putra Yondaime Hokage itu tidak mesum seperti _godfather_-nya, Jiraiya Sang Legenda Sannin. Sasuke apalagi. Rasa-rasanya, di saat seperti ini pun, adik dari _nukenin_ Itachi Uchiha itu tak akan menghiraukan hal kecil seperti ini. Dilihat dari sejarah kehidupannya pun, Sakura masih ragu apakah mereka tahu hal-hal seperti ini?

_'Tidak. Pasti mereka tahu. Setidaknya mereka tahu. Ini pernah dipelajari saat akademi. Yabai, doushiyou...?'_

Wajah ketakutan Sakura membuat Naruto bingung sekaligus khawatir. "Sakura-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" Ia baru saja mau bangkit dari duduknya untuk menolong Sakura.

"A-ah, _da-daijoubu_!" Yah, tapi kau mundur perlahan, Sakura. Jelas saja sedang terjadi apa-apa denganmu. "Jangan mendekat! Jangan mendekat—" Sayangnya, nyeri itu kembali menyerang sehingga lutut mulus Sakura terpaksa menubruk tanah berumput di bawahnya. Ia tersungkur dengan rasa sakit yang tidak seberapa, tapi cukup membuatnya semakin takut.

Suara benturan pelan itu membuat Sasuke turut bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Berdua bersama si bocah Kyuubi, ia mendekati sang penggemar beratnya sejak masih di akademi itu. "Beritahu rasa sakitnya seperti apa, biar kami carikan obat pereda." Tidak dengan wajah terlalu datar, Sasuke berusaha untuk memahami keadaan Sakura yang (kali ini) ia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

Pandangan Sakura berubah menjadi suram. Naruto dan Sasuke yang berjalan perlahan mendekatinya malah terlihat seperti _zombie_ yang mengincar tubuhnya sebagai santapan mereka. Benar-benar, Sakura saat ini seperti sedang berada di bawah kendali Tsukuyomi. Menyiksa sekali sampai tidak bisa berbicara. Hanya dipenuhi oleh ketakutan dan rasa sakit.

"Sakura?"

Suara Kakashi barusan membuat Sakura sadar sepenuhnya. Ia beranjak dan mundur cepat, berlindung di balik Kakashi seperti seorang anak perempuan yang menjadikan ayahnya seperti benteng. "Kakashi-sensei. _Tasukatta_." Napasnya tersengal-sengal, benar-benar seperti baru dilepaskan dari kendali Tsukuyomi. Hahaha.

Kakashi menoleh ke belakang sebentar. Ia mendapati Sakura yang berkeringat dengan wajah memerah. "Naruto, Sasuke, ada apa dengan Sakura?" tanyanya, menautkan alis, melihat Naruto dan Sasuke memasang raut kebingungan juga saat memandang Sakura yang tiba-tiba menjadi tenang di balik Kakashi. "Oi! Bicara!"

"A-_ano... Eto_..." Naruto memainkan tangannya, berusaha menjelaskan.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Tadi Naruto berseru, belakang Sakura merah, lalu ia bertingkah aneh dan ketakutan melihat kami." potongnya tidak sabar, mengungkapkan dengan jelas dan panjang lebar pula.

Sekujur tubuh Sakura memanas, terutama wajahnya, sudah seperti warna makanan favorit Sasuke. Pikirannya salah tentang ketidakpedulian Sasuke mengenai hal ini. Ternyata si Uchiha juga ikut panik dan bahkan memerhatikan dengan detail. Tanpa sadar, ia mundur perlahan karena malunya.

Kakashi masih memikirkan kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke barusan, sampai ia tersadar ketika Naruto dan Sasuke meneriakkan nama Sakura. Dengan sigap, tangan Kakashi menarik lembut Sakura yang hampir tercebur ke sungai. "Naruto, Sasuke, pergi ke balik cabang pohon itu sebentar," perintahnya. "Kalau bisa, agak lebih jauh lagi ke sana."

Naruto membulatkan mata. "Haaa?" Ia merasa tak terima jika itu hanya menjadi rahasia antara Kakashi dan Sakura. Mereka setim, 'kan? Harusnya, hal sekecil ini juga dibukakan pada dirinya juga Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto, mengikuti perintah Kakashi. "Kau mau tahu juga, 'kan?" bisiknya, dibalas oleh anggukan Naruto. "Sehabis misi, sebelum kembali ke desa, kita bisa tanyakan padanya di _onsen_."

"_Sou da_!" seru Naruto dengan nada berbisik. "Kita tidak pernah memasuki _onsen_ campuran, jadi Sakura-chan tidak bersama kita." Ia berbinar-binar menerima ide cemerlang Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum tipis, bangga pada rencananya.

Naruto cekikikan. "Tak kusangka, untuk hal seperti ini pun kau penasaran, ya, Sasuke." godanya, sekali lagi.

Si Uchiha menyadari perubahan sikapnya. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana dan memalingkan wajah dari Naruto. "Be-_betsu ni_," Mulai gelagapan. "Aku hanya punya satu asumsi dan ingin membuktikannya."

Kembali ke Kakashi dan Sakura. Sudah memastikan bahwa kedua lelaki itu berada di jarak yang tepat untuk tidak mendengar dan melihat, sang guru mulai bertanya ramah pada murid gadisnya. "Jadi, ada apa?" Ia menjaga jarak juga dengan Sakura, mengingat penjelasan Sasuke tadi. Sepertinya, ia juga tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sakura.

"_Ano_... Sensei..." Sakura mulai mengikuti kebiasaan Hinata. Ia menggaruk-garuk pipi dan tidak berani menatap Kakashi dengan wajah merahnya. "_Eto_..." Tangan kirinya mencoba untuk meraba bagian yang dikatakan Naruto 'merah' tadi. Saat melihat hasilnya... "HIYAAAH, SUDAH SEBANYAK INIII!"

Teriakan Sakura barusan membuat Naruto dan Sasuke semakin penasaran, tapi tubuh mereka terasa kaku untuk berbalik, bahkan untuk menoleh. Mereka menelan ludah dengan rasa ingin tahu yang ingin meledak.

Kakashi menghela napas. "_Yare yare_... Ternyata, dugaanku benar." Ia tertawa kecil. "Sakura, tidak membawanya, jadi panik begini?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan, masih malu. Ingin menangis. "Sensei... _Dou shiyou_..." Suaranya bergetar. "Setiap bulan masih tidak teratur, jadi aku tidak membawanya..." Baik, air matanya mulai berlinang ketika mengangkat wajah, menatap Kakashi penuh harap, harapan agar sang guru bisa membantunya dengan cara apapun agar bisa hilang dari rasa malu ini.

Di balik maskernya, Kakashi menyunggingkan senyum prihatin. Tak disangka, ia juga harus menangani masalah kewanitaan satu-satunya gadis dalam timnya. "Mau dibelikan atau ikut?" tanyanya, mulai menemukan cara untuk keluar dari masalah ini.

"IKUT!" Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Kakashi memilih barang yang cocok untuknya. Memalukan sekali jika menjelaskan ciri-cirinya. "Sensei, ikut!" paksanya.

"Kalau berjalan masih sanggup?"

Lagi, Sakura mengangguk. Kali ini lebih tegas. Pokoknya ia harus ikut membeli'nya'. Kakashi hanya menemani. Sebab, jika Naruto atau Sasuke yang menemani... Ah, mereka tidak cukup dewasa untuk ini. Eh, bukan, Sakura terlalu malu untuk ditemani oleh mereka. "Ehm, Sensei... Tolong, ambil jaket Naruto di balik pohon itu..." Ia menerima sapu tangan dari Kakashi untuk mengusap air matanya.

"Ah, _sou_. Untuk menutupi, ya." Kakashi berjalan menuju titik yang dimaksud. "Naruto, Sakura pinjam ja—"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto secepat kilat mendatangi Kakashi yang mundur perlahan, diikuti Sasuke dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Ada apa—M-maksudku, apakah Sakura-chan baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, dengan rasa penasaran tapi juga sedikit khawatir.

Kakashi mengangguk santai. "Hanya sindrom biasa," ujarnya misterius. Berpindah dari wajah Naruto, mata sayunya menatap _onyx_ Sasuke tidak tajam, namun cukup menusuk. "Nanti kita mengobrol di _onsen_ sehabis misi, sebelum kembali ke desa."

Sasuke menelan ludah, tercekat. Bisa-bisanya Kakashi tahu jalan pikirannya. Sudah dibagikan pula ke Naruto.

Sebelum terlalu jauh dari tempat Naruto dan Sasuke, Kakashi berpesan untuk menunggu di situ sebentar. Ia dan Sakura akan mendatangi desa terdekat untuk mencari keperluan sang gadis. "_Gaman shite kudasai_," tekannya sekali lagi, dengan nada tak kalah misterius dari sebelumnya. "Jangan sampai pikiran ini mengganggu misi kalian. _Jaa na_."

Kedua Uzumaki dan Uchiha itu diam di tempat dengan rasa ingin tahu yang semakin memuncak. Berdua mereka memikirkan hal yang sama soal suatu pelajaran saat masih di akademi. Sasuke berusaha memperkuat asumsi sebelumnya. Naruto mencoba untuk memanggil kembali memorinya mengenai pelajaran yang dirasanya sangat familiar dan menyenangkan itu. _Futaritomo, ganbatte kudasai_! Hahaha.

Kakashi menyerahkan jaket Naruto untuk diikatkan ke pinggang Sakura dengan posisi menutup bagian belakangnya. "Sakura, mungkin kau menolaknya. Tapi, sebagai gurumu, jika memang tidak sanggup, aku bisa—"

Sakura buru-buru menyilangkan tangannya di hadapan Kakashi. "Na-nanti diredakan dengan minum air hangat saja!" tolaknya dengan sopan. "_Gomen_, Sensei. Tapi, di saat begini, memang rasanya aneh jika bersentuhan dengan lawan jenis..." Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Berusaha membuka diri karena ia yakin serial Icha Icha yang sering dibaca gurunya tak berdampak langsung pada kehidupan di dunia nyata.

"Oke. Kita berangkat."

"_Hai_!"

_**Sret**_

Naruto dan Sasuke berbalik dan mendapati bahwa Kakashi dan Sakura sudah hilang dari pandangan mereka. Berdua mereka melihat ransel Sakura yang tak jauh dari hadapan dengan rasa penasaran yang meledak-ledak. Bukannya ingin membongkar isinya, tapi, kenapa harus ada hal misterius yang dirahasiakan pada mereka, tetapi pada Kakashi tidak?

Naruto menjatuhkan diri di rumput. "Sasuke! Jangan buang-buang waktu saat menyerang lawan nanti!"

"Hm?" Dahi Sasuke berkerut.

"Cepat kalahkan mereka agar misi cepat selesai dan—"

"_Kono usuratonkachi_!" Sasuke mengepalkan tangan kanannya. "Tak perlu kaubilang juga aku sudah tahu!"

Wah, wah. Ternyata, selain soal wajah Kakashi, seorang Sasuke Uchiha juga semangat untuk mencari tahu hal seperti ini, ya. Karena itu, mereka berdua diam-diam berlatih demi kelancaran penyerangan nanti, juga agar misi cepat selesai dan mengobrol di _onsen_ bersama sang guru.

**-Selesai-**

P.S: **Onsen **= pemandian air panas.

Uohohoho~ Ditutup dengan Tim 7 kesayangannya Kakashi-sensei! XD Hiks, baper sekali di episode 474 Sensei diam-diam bilang "I love you" atas kombinasi Naruto-Sakura-Sasuke sebelum Kaguya disegel T_T

Gils, Sensei di sini sangat-sangat-sangat IC—Semoga! HAHAHAHAHA. Karenaaa, baru di Tim 7 dia berhasil menciptakan kerja sama tim untuk misi mencuri lonceng, 'kan? T_T AAAH, SENSEEEI, SAYA TURUT BAPER WAKTU TIM 7 REUNI AND YOU CONFESSED IT DIRECTLY TO THEM T_T

Oke, oke. Sudah.

Gimana, gimana? XD

Pengen saya bikin omake, tapi belum tahu kapan. Jadi, ditunggu saja, ya! Belum tahu bakal di-update di sini atau buat judul baru, tapi pasti bakal teratur jadwal update-nya, karena saya bikin multichap tuh harus diselesaikan dulu semua, baru di-update per minggu T_T menghindari ancaman "kapan update?" dari readers yang _anu_.

Okeh. Sampai jumpa di omake!


End file.
